totaldramaislandfanclubsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tdifan1234
Welcome! Hi Tdifan1234 -- we are excited to have Total Drama Island Fan Clubs Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Total Drama Island Fan Clubs Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey, Can I work here? Codaa5 00:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sure. Could you also get nalyd and ezekielguy over here? i want to add them as sysops, too. If they're too busy, its ok.--Tdifan1234 00:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I am here and I am ready! hi great wiki. this is the perfect place to make great clubs! hey I wont be mad if u answer yes to this question, but didn't you get this idea from me? it was the back-up plan for a delted club-page on TDI fan fiction wiki. if this is so, I'm not mad but atleast give me a teeny bit of credit! :) oh and yes I a actualy interested in a job. I'm not familiar with wiki terms so u'll have to tell me. Is there a name for people who clean vandalism up, becuz if so thats would I would like to do. I love cleaning up spam and vandalism. thanks, Ezekielguy thanx so much. I appreciate u trying to help us! great wiki! Ezekielguy can I get a job? Ezekielguy kewl!-Ezekielguy actually, I changed it to "I'm gonna sing the da da da doom song now! :D DA DA DA DOOM!!!" but I can change it back if you want.-Ezekielguy Wow you made your wikia! can i have a job or something please??? Sorreltail18 02:02, 7 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Err... i told you this one your user page on the tdicamps one but i love you wikia! CALL ME SQUIRREL OR SORRELTAIL! 01:19, 10 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 (emerges from other TDI wikis) OMG I FOUND IT! XD I'll have to get to work on a Duncan fan club. Heheheh, Duncan... *drools* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) they were just lyin' around! lol-Ezekielguy may I have permission to ban a certain user by the name of 70.188.137.204 for being rude/mean about a specific article?-Ezekielguy it was courtney haters club. sorry about the sysop thing.-Ezekielguy hey Courtney fans are taking courtney haters club really seriously. should we stop the club?-Ezekielguy Uh hy my name is BRITSTA1 but my name is Brittney I am glad to be here with all of us and all the other people that joins here too I am new here and well I hope I can get used to everything here and all well thanks for listening to me. - BRITSTA1 aka Brittney Yep I do and I love Eziekiel also.BRITSTA1 aka Brittney Well, Noah is just not in my top 5 at this poin't. SORRY!! TDIfan1234 ezekielguy and gwen gal has been talking behind my back *cries harder* I feel like I'm hated do u hate me or any one because if all people do I'm going away for ever and never coming back!! *cries more and every upset* BRITTNEY I know But I feel so upset because Gwens gal and zeke was talking about me behind my back and and *crying more* I just don't think its right I try to be so nice and respectful I just don't know any more what I done and I feel sucidal about this because I love zeke with all my heart and him talking about me behind my back I think you need to talk them or do something because I can't hurt zekey I know I love him and gwen gal she had no right to talk about me neither does him.... so I don't know what to do *cries more and more and hitting the ground harder* BRITTNEY Gwen's gal asked me if I I wanted to be Pen pals and I told her no cuz BRISTAA might not likey it...-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 01:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) hy How are you today?? I'm sorry I haven't been on for awhile I been scared. BRITTNEY She's a threat. A big one. Too big. She threatens other users that if she does not get what she wants, she will track them down. she makes mean pages about others. She attacks, harasses, and insults people.-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 23:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hey TDIfan124, my club "Total drama counrty club" IS AT A 5 STAR NOW. I was wondering if I could have it as fan club of the mounth for August. Or as a voting.-Gwens gal Well thanks for letting me keep my storys-Gwens gal INVITATION TO YOU AND TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS Hey just telling you I made 2 new web sites and I wanted you guys to check it out and spread the word out. the two of them are called totaldramaactionfanclubs.wikia.com cartoonmarriage.wikia.com thank you and I would appreciate it if you and all adminstrators would this for and again thank you so every every much. BRITTNEY Why did you join Courtney haters? I thought you liked her?-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 00:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) well my user name for Deviantart.com is Hatchet-girl2010 because I love hatchets and I am a girl and I put my graduation year since I'm a senior this year for school. so yeah its cool how I made it that way. BRITTNEY Well...I haven't seen it, but maybe....after a brutal break-up from Trent for supposedly no reason, Gwen falls into a deep depression. All of her friends receede, unwilling to comfort her, saddening Gwen even more. Then one day, someone shows up at the door...AKA Cody. Cody is the only one who can comfort Gwen, helping her through this time of sadness, and eventually getting her out of her depression. Gwen is indefinetly thankful for this, and gives Cody a small kiss on the cheek. ...so how about it? Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool! ^^ Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *frowns, begins to cry, runs away* (XD JK) Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *thinks of Noah and Cody making out, runs and curls up in ball in a random corner* (JK about the curling up into ball, dead serious about gays freaking me out.) ...nope, no ideas. Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ...OK, I approve...but only if you have him go straight after he meets a girl who looks a lot like a certain pyro...(XD, JK, but I'm not saying you can't put it in...*nudges*) Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ....Izzy has gone down quite a lot in my character rankings. (XD JK..or maybe not. Then again, you could just not name the girl have her be some random bystander...) Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *whines* (XD JK, you don't have to if you don't want to...it's your fanfic.) Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, I guess if you want to...but if you DO decide, you can you make my name in the story Katelyn? I don't want to arouse suscpicions, so don't have anybody use pyrokinesis...and maybe...Cody went to the park to think, and he saw Duncan and Gwen, and...err....did something? XD Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking something like... I went to the park. I needed some place...some place where I could be calm, relaxed, let go of the tension that was streaming through my veins moments ago. I sat down on a hard stone bench, which was surprisingly comfortable, and closed my eyes. Ahh, serenity. It seems that with all of the new cities popping up everywhere, no one really knew how to...just get back to peacefullness, let go of the bustle and hustle. That was what the park was like, the wind rustling through the trees, a bird or two, occasionaly a small dog retrieving a frisbee... "Cody?" My eyes snapped open, I knew that voice. Who else could it be but Gwen, who else but the love of my life who I wanted to be with forever. I turned my head to face her, the words somehow coming out of my mouth... "Hey, Gwen? Been a while." She nods. "I'm here with Duncan. He's taking me out on a date..." I scowled internally. Duncan. Why, of all people, would she hook up with Duncan? He's rude, mean, heartless... I quickly turn my attention back to Gwen, and I'm almost instantly lost in her beauty. "Um...that's nice. Glad to see your relationship is going OK," I lied. Gwen nods. "Nice to see you." Suddenly, someone shouts from the woods, calling for Gwen. Though the voice is a bit tough to make out, it is obviously Duncan's. "You better get back to Duncan. He's probably worried." I lied. "OK, I guess." Gwen shrugs. "See you around." With that, she turns, heading back to the man she loves....and the guy I hate. Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 20:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, then! Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 20:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I am too XD...so that's good! ^^ Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 20:49, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I have a lot to do too...I'm just not getting around to it till the last second XD Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 21:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It's not too bad...I STILL can't tell the difference between types of pronouns...DX Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 21:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey...if you do decide to put Kaitlyn in the story, I think something like this would be a good introduction... this is from Noah's perspective. Thoughts are in bold. I sulked among the hustle and bustle of the streets, attempting to shut myself out from the rest of the world. I thought, '''why did I even care? Why did I allow myself to openly greive my rejection, allow myself to open my wound to the rest of the world?' I shrugged it off, submerged myself in my pain, blocking out the sounds of taxi cabs and psychotic city folk of Vancouver. '' Soon, I arrived at my part-time job: Gamestop. I shoved the sliding glass door open, and sat down at the front desk, placing my head in my hands and monontonously waiting for anyone to enter. I took the opportunity for silence, a rare one in the city, to contemplate my grief. Why had Cody turned me down? Well,' my famous sarcasam came into my thoughts,' just maybe, he wasn't gay. I mean, duh, he was head-over-heels in love with Gwen. But back in Total Drama Island...the kiss, in my our sleep. The truth is...I wasn't really asleep. The only reason I screamed was to cover up my act. Hey, I realized. It almost felt...OK, to confess my sins to myself, my wrongdoings. Just then, I heard the slight tinkling of bells by the enterance, an indication that someone had entered the store. I look up halfheartedly, but in an instant, my eyes widened. She was a girl, average looking, and yet, almost heavenly. She had short, dark blonde hair, almost brown, and caramell eyes. She wore a colbat blue top, with long sleeves, and skinny jeans with a red decal of some sort. I couldn't help but look at her beauty, yet I didn't even know her name.' My body trembled as she approached the counter, a contented smile on her face, a beautiful smile, almost unreal. Her voice was soft, caring, yet somewhat bold at the same time. "Hey...do you have the latest Kingdom Hearts game?" She liked Kingdom Hearts? Wow...I used to love that game series.' I shakily replied, "Um, yeah, third rack, top row." "K, thanks!" She walked over to the rack, and I admired her from afar. She seemed...perfect. '''Yeah,' I thought, unlike yourself. Why would she ever like you? She's beautiful, she could be Miss America or something...and you're...well....you should know better... '' Still, I couldn't help from staring when the light shone through the glass sliding door, onto her hair, turning it golden. She turned and looked at me right at that moment, as if on cue, and my heart skipped a beat inside my chest. She turned on her heel, and placed the game on the counter. I rang up the price on the register. "46.50." She held the money in her hand, outstretched towards mine. I was frozen. I couldn't move for a split second. Soon, however, I found that I was reaching out my hand towards hers, and I grabbed the money, stuffing it in the register, panting internally. Pft. How could I lose my cool over...over something so trilval? However, I still couldn't help myself. I replied, "Thanks. Have a good day." "Thanks!" She replied. She turned on the ball of her heel, ready to leave the store. "Wait!" I cried out, on impulse. I immediatly regretted the sudden act, and my cheeks flamed. "What's your name?" "Oh, my name?" For a second, I thought I saw her cheeks turn a light pink. "It's Kaitlyn." She exits the store, the tinkling of bells once again arising from the silence. I stared at the doorway. Before this unknown girl came in, I saw nothing but darkness, grief, sadness, depressing images of Cody, mocking me relentlessly. But after...it was almost as a ray of sunshine somehow broke through, someway, shining onto my hair... ''Kaitlyn, I thought. '''...what a beautiful name. Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 01:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... Gaspeth! Nalyd's birthday! I know just what to get em'! *runs to buy gray hoodies* XD Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 21:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Revised and better than ever. :D I sulked among the hustle and bustle of the streets, attempting to shut myself out from the rest of the world. I thought, why did I even care? Why did I even care about love, affection, romance? I was so unfamiliar with it; the word practically wasn’t in my vocabulary. Notes had been made in my head that snarky comments didn’t attract girls, but I couldn’t stop. It had become a habit. I shrugged it off, submerged myself in my pain, blocking out the sounds of taxi cabs and psychotic city folk of Vancouver. Soon, I arrived at my part-time job: GameStop. I shoved the sliding glass door open, and sat down at the front desk, placing my head in my hands and monotonously waiting for anyone to enter. I took the opportunity for silence, a rare one in the city, to contemplate my grief. Why am I thinking about love again? Well, my famous sarcasm came into my thoughts, just maybe, it’s important. I mean, duh, if I want to continue on the Taal legacy, I’m gonna have date eventually. But back in Total Drama Island...the 20k run. The truth is...I wasn't passed out; I just wanted someone to do the work for me. In case you didn’t realize yet, I’m not the most athletic person in the world. The only reason I pretended to faint was to cover up my act. Now that I look back on it…it’s seems wrong, using my team like that. I had matured a lot since the first season. Wait, I realized. It almost felt...OK, to confess my sins to myself, my wrongdoings. Just then, I heard the slight tinkling of bells by the entrance, an indication that someone had entered the store. I look up halfheartedly, but in an instant, my eyes widened. She was a girl, average looking, and yet, almost heavenly. She had short, dark blonde hair, almost brown, and caramel eyes. She wore a cobalt blue top, with long sleeves, and skinny jeans with a red decal of some sort. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty, yet I didn't even know her name.' My body trembled as she approached the counter, a contented smile on her face, a beautiful smile, almost unreal. Her voice was soft, caring, yet somewhat bold at the same time. "Hey...do you have the latest Kingdom Hearts game?" She liked Kingdom Hearts? Wow...I used to love that game series. I shakily replied, "Um, yeah, third rack, top row." "OK, thanks!" She walked over to the rack, and I admired her from afar. She seemed...perfect. Yeah, I thought, unlike you. Why would she ever like you? She's beautiful, she could be Miss America or something...and you're...well....you should know better... ''' Still, I couldn't help from staring when the light shone through the glass sliding door, onto her hair, turning it golden. She turned and looked at me right at that moment, as if on cue, and my heart skipped a beat inside my chest. She turned on her heel, and placed the game on the counter. I rang up the price on the register. "46.50." She held the money in her hand, outstretched towards mine. I was frozen. I couldn't move for a split second. Soon, however, I found that I was reaching out my hand towards hers, and I grabbed the money, stuffing it in the register, panting internally. '''Pft. How could I lose my cool over...over something so trivial? However, I still couldn't help myself. I replied, "Thanks. Have a good day." "Thanks!" She replied. She turned on the ball of her heel, ready to leave the store. "Wait!" I cried out, on impulse. I immediately regretted the sudden act, and my cheeks flamed. "What's your name?" "Oh, my name?" For a second, I thought I saw her cheeks turn a light pink. "It's Kaitlyn." She exits the store, the tinkling of bells once again arising from the silence. I stared at the doorway. Before this unknown girl came in, I saw nothing but darkness, grief, sadness, depressing images of kissing couple I had noticed around the city, mocking me relentlessly. But after...it was almost as a ray of sunshine somehow broke through, someway, shining onto my very being. Kaitlyn, I thought. ...what a beautiful name. Show me how to lie, you're getting better 23:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) HEY I'M BACK AND IN SHOW FOR 2012Edit Things has changed for me I have a boyfriend and I am 20 years and hes 31 I have the best life and a job and I finally got to come back on here I dont know how long I been gone but still sooooo glad im back and wearing black still. so glad see you and everyone again. I am still sad of me getting banned in the passed I feel dreadfully bad for but I cant turn back and make things right I got to forward and see things through. BRITSTA1 Fetured User Hey, I was just browsing through the wiki and thought if I can become a fetured user-Gwens gal